Omega in Modern Warfare
It's the year 2016 and Omega is at the height of the war. They realize the Russians are getting stronger every battle. But things are going down as Shepherd is plotting. Loose Ends Chameleon puts his Ghillie suit on. "Alright Cobra, let's go." They move in with Roach and Ghost. They reach the Safehouse. "Cobra, go out back and provide sniper support." Cobra goes to snipe. Roach starts downloading the files. Later it finishes. Chameleon grabs Cobra by the neck and jumps over the railing. They run for the Pave Low. Eventually Komodo comes on the mic. "Hey guys, everything alright?" Chameleon responds. "Yeah, but there are some guys in Black attacking us. They're not Russian!" Shepherd's Pave Low guns them down into nothing. "Don't... trust Shepherd..." Komodo drops his mic. "Zero. Chameleon and Cobra are dead. By Shepherd... we have to get out of here." The Boneyard Komodo shoots down two Russians. "We have to get out of here!" Zero shoots a SC (Shadow Company). "Alright, me Silver and Six are gonna steal a vehicle and drive it up to you, what checkpoint?" Komodo gets a headshot on an SC. "I'm closest to Alpha but it will take some time!" Zero takes down a squad of Russians and two SC. "Alright, old friend. Good luck. Lets go guys Komodo's waiting!" Six snaps a Shadow's neck and takes his vehicle. "You drive Zero!" "Right, let's go get Komodo." Komodo sneaks past the Shadow and Russian soldiers fighting and sprints to his vehicle. A Black Van with a gunner pops out and fires on the four. Silver shoots him in the head and loses focus. Another one rolls down a window and shoots him in the lungs. "Silver no!" Komodo says as he shoots the driver. It wrecks into a plane and explodes. They eventually pull over. Komodo drags Silver out. "Silver man you have to make it, you're like my brother man please don't die!" Silver struggles to breathe. "I... I... want you to.. *cough*... kill Shadow!!" He dies in Komodo's arms. Komodo sobs. Zero puts his hand on his shoulder. "We need to kill Shadow, for Silver." Komodo grabs his Dog Tags and stands up. "He was my best friend. I'll smash his face in til his skull is all thats remaining." Zero walks to the vehicle. "I understand. Let's go kill him." Site Hotel Charlie Zero stops the vehicle. Six and Komodo get out. "This is your fight guys. I'm gonna get a Little Bird to extract you guys when you're finished." Komodo puts his Vector on his back. "Just get yourself out of here man." Zero sighs. "Alright then. Good luck." He drives off. Komodo and Six eventually make their way to the Shadow Leader. "Take them!" He runs off to his boat. Komodo and Six easily take care of the guards and go in after him. They manage to shove each other off the waterfall. Komodo awakens later on and sees his boat, destroyed. "Shit." He sees the Shadow Leader limping away from his boat. He runs after him but loses him in the dust. He hears a gun click. He turns and sees the Shadow with a Desert Eagle aimed at him. "You couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" Shadow says aiming. "I'm not going to surrender to you." "Then you will die." Six tackles him to the ground as Shadow pulls the trigger, hitting Komodo in the calve. Six gains the upper hand and grabs a rock. He smashes his face in with it. "This... is for... all the... trouble you caused me!" His face is no more. Six falls over in exhaust. Komodo blacks out a bit but comes to his senses. "Komodo... hey Komodo!" Komodo can't stay awake. "Komodo you have a family to go back to. Come on man!" He says in his head, but he can't move. A Little Bird lands, Massey comes out. "Need a lift?" He aids Komodo. "Where we goin'?" Komodo asks. "To a medic, I know a great place to go." To be continued in Modern Warfare 3...